


Born to Fly

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don’t call CPS on me, F&B inspo, F/M, Jonerys, boatbaby, infant dragon rides, love u Alyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Daenerys follows in her ancestors footsteps
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Born to Fly

The day had been long, and Jon wished for nothing more than to fling himself into bed alongside his wife and relax. He loathed holding court all day without her, and with each one that passed her suggestion to bring the council to their chambers seemed more appealing. It’d been four full moon turns since their son had come forth in the midst of a vicious storm like his mother. Aemon was a large and lusty lad, with the silver gold hair and violet eyes of old Valyria. The realm rejoiced in their new Prince of Dragonstone, and the King couldn’t be more proud. 

The birth had taken it’s toll on Daenerys, though. Despite her protests and assuring everyone she was fine, the maesters insisted she stay abed until they were certain she’d healed. The Queen had ruled up until the labor pains became too great, and Pylos knew her well enough to know she’d waltz out of their chambers at the first opportunity. “Like when your dragons were young, the prince needs his mother in order to grow strong.” They’d reasoned with her. “His Grace can handle the petitioners that travel to the island, and I will make sure each raven reaches you directly. You can write letters abed.” Dany had furrowed her brow, and looked down at their son that was suckling quietly at her breast. “Very well.” She’d conceded, and Jon had yet to hear her complain- though he was sure she was slowly being driven mad by the isolation.

The King made his last turn down the west wing where their chambers were located, the torches clutched in dragon claws giving the hallway and eerie glow. Jon still wasn’t used to the castle, the one that had once belonged to his father. Sam swore it suited his gloomy nature, and perhaps it did, but Jon still wasn’t used to the harsh stare of the stone dragons that graced the walls and hallways. It reminded him of the Kings of Winter entombed in the crypts of his childhood home.

Jon shuffled through the door to their solar and barred it for the afternoon. The realm could wait. But their chambers were empty save the mousy looking maid tidying the large poster bed. She looked as though she was about to faint when she spotted Jon. Bile raised in his throat as he strode over to the empty bassinet. He tried to reign in the panic and anger that flooded his heart. “Where is the Queen and the Prince?” He choked out.

“The maester told her she was ‘healed up enough to leave the room m’lord-“ She squeaked.

“Where. Did she say where?” The woman looked everywhere but his eye, settling on the wall to his right.

“She mentioned somethin’ bout the dragons, m’lord. And a book she read-“

Jon left before she could finish her sentence, and raced through the corridors until the salty air of Dragonstone hit him square in the face. He ran through the field to where he knew the dragons slept with a tired but surprisingly fast Davos yelling after him. Above the clouds Drogon circled lazily. Jon cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “DANY!”

Drogon took his time landing. The gentleness that the dragon was capable of never failed to surprise the King. With every caution thrown to the wind, Jon raced to his side where Daenerys was carefully picking her way down her beast’s back. Strapped to her chest was their babe. Jon thought himself like to vomit from worry until he saw their faces. Both flushed from the wind, mother and son alike were laughing wildly. Aemon in the way only babies could with gurgles and coos, and Dany sounding like the tinkling of bells on a windy day. She kissed all over Aemon’s face, and Drogon’s large head stretched about to sniff and nudge at the boy in an intimate and protective manner that reminded Jon of how Ghost had reacted to his new sibling.

“Daenerys.” Jon said, interrupting the moment. He reached his arms out for his son. “You frightened me.” She handed Aemon over, who grumbled in his arms.

“I didn’t mean to,” she said sincerely. “I read Alyssa Targaryen used to take her babes upon dragonback and it felt right. Good.” She grinned at Aemon. “And he loved it. We were never in any danger, and I was going mad alone in that room. Drogon would never hurt his brother.” As if in agreement the dragon chirped.

“He’s the blood of the dragon.” Jon conceded as he looked into his son’s violet eyes.

“I found something.” Dany’s eyes twinkled in the dying light of the afternoon. She led him towards a cave not far from where Drogon and Rhaegal rested. The closer they got to their destination, the more his son squirmed in his arms. Eventually Dany and Drogon led him to a small alcove, where three precious stones gleamed in the sunlight. Except they weren’t stones, but eggs. She took Aemon from Jon’s arms and set him down upon the sand where he curled himself around a red and gold streaked egg. “Our family hasn’t seen its end. We will not be the last dragons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from mobile, edited the paragraphs but they don’t seem to be spaced out so I’m sorry


End file.
